I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to reducing interference in a wireless communication environment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems have become a prevalent means by which a majority of people worldwide has come to communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. The increase in processing power in mobile devices such as cellular telephones has lead to an increase in demands on wireless network transmission systems.
Most 3G cellular systems, including those based on CDMA, allow universal frequency reuse. While this achieves high capacity in such systems, design and data rate choices assume planning and a somewhat “regular” geographical deployment to ensure that worst-case interference is above a threshold. Ad hoc wireless networks wherein little to no planning is undertaken are gaining in popularity, especially in the context of wireless LANs. Since interference conditions are unpredictable in such cases, often such networks rely on complete interference avoidance in the MAC layer and tend to have lower capacity due to poor reuse. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for systems and/or methodologies that facilitate reducing interference and improving throughput in a wireless communication environment.